


3:00 am

by MorganKA



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mention of sex, side woosan, tiny angry hongjoong, tired seongsang, wooyoung is loud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganKA/pseuds/MorganKA
Summary: “I have an idea.”“No murder.”"I no longer have an idea.”OrWoosan being way too loud at 3:00 am, and Yeosang just wants them to shut the fuck up.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Kang Yeosang & Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 126





	3:00 am

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspiration from one of the incorrect ATEEZ quotes on twitter. I can't remember which account it was, so I'm sorry I can't give them credit for the prompt.

Wooyoung is loud. That is a known fact that everyone knew. Whether he was screaming because he just won a game of rock, paper, scissors, or he just saw a bug on the ground during practice. Wooyoung was loud and always will be. There wasn’t anything anyone could do about it but just get used to it. 

But why is he so fucking loud at three in the morning? It blew Yeosang’s mind thinking how much energy and stamina a person has to have to get through a whole day after a night like this. Yeosang couldn’t imagine doing anything remotely like that. He just wanted to get a good night’s rest in his cozy bed before a busy schedule tomorrow. So when Yeosang says he is about to go beat the crap out of those horny brats, he means it. 

Yeosang groans again at another scream that echoes throughout the dorm. He tried to cover his poor ears with his hands, but it works to no avail. 

“I have an idea.” Yeosang suddenly says. He feels the strong grip on his waist tighten. 

“No murder,” Seonghwa mumbles into his nape, sleepiness, and aggravation evident in his voice. (obviously not at Yeosang) 

“I no longer have an idea.” He says with a dramatic sigh causing his lover to let out a small laugh. Yeosang smiled at the response from the other. 

“Baby, go to sleep.”

“Don’t you think I’ve tried that?” Yeosang exclaims and he rubs his sleepy eyes with the palm of his hand. He has been twisting and turning in the bed for hours. He feels bad for Seonghwa, who always has to shift with him every time to be able to keep his arms around him. 

“It’ll eventually end,” Seonghwa says as he buries his face deeper into Yeosang’s neck. 

“The fuck it will,” Yeosang says as he tries to get out of bed with intentions one doesn’t need to know. But since you’re so curious, maybe chopping off one’s dick? 

“Nope. You’re not going anywhere. We need both of them alive.” Another loud moan made its way through the thin walls and Yeosang felt like crying. 

“You’re basically their mom. Go get them to stop!” Yeosang says with a pout even though the older can’t see him in the dark. 

“No way am I going to go in there to witness that,” Seonghwa says with disgust and Yeosang has to try his best not to smile. 

“I always thought you wanted to join Woosan,” Yeosang teases and he feels Seonghwa tense up from behind him. 

“What the hell, Yeosang!”

“What?” Yeosang says trying to play innocent. He can’t help the giggles that leave his lips though. 

“What am I going to do with you?” Seonghwa says dramatically as he laughs. 

“Maybe buy us our own house with a pool and a hot tub?” Yeosang turns around to face the other to see a smile even in the dark. 

“I love you,” Seonghwa says when their eyes meet. Yeosang blushes and looks away. “What brought that up?” He feels the other shrug before he gets pulled in closer, their breathing syncing up as they both look at each other lovingly. “I don’t know. It’s just always on my mind. You’re always on my mind.” 

“Why are you always so cheesy?” Yeosang whines as he playfully punches his lover’s chest. 

“Someone needs to be in this relationship,” Seonghwa says, mentally preparing himself for another punch. 

“I can be cheesy if I want to!” Yeosang exclaims. He can make out Seonghwa giving him a disagreeable look. 

“Name one time where you were cheesy or romantic,” Seonghwa says with a smirk. He knew he won this time. 

“Wait, you just can’t put me on the spot like that. I can’t think of one so suddenly-” Yeosang stutters as he tries to give himself time. 

“I can. Do you remember the time when I tried to beat you home on the holidays to your parent’s house so I could give you my present in person?” Seonghwa smiled. “Your parents loved that.” Yeosang smiled as well at the memory. The members were all supposed to go home for the holidays as they didn’t get to visit their parents much, and when he got home, Seonghwa opened the door to let him in with one of the biggest, most proud looks on his face. Yeosang’s parents have always teased him since.

“Or that one time when I made the members set up a date for us in the living room?” Yeosang laughed at the embarrassing memory. Seonghwa had Hongjoong keep Yeosang at the studio a little longer than usual that day. Yeosang came back to the dorms to a candlelit dinner and a pillow fort in front of the TV. The rest of the members had eventually joined in when they reached the movie phase. 

“Never do that one again, please,” Yeosang begs, and Seonghwa just laughs before giving Yeosang a quick kiss. “I don’t repeat a thing twice anyway, sweetheart.”

A moan interrupts them and they both sigh and roll their eyes. 

“I wonder what Hongjoong will look like in the morning. I’m honestly kind of scared to find out.” Yeosang silently agrees with the other and buries his face into his chest. 

“I’m so tired.” He mumbles and he feels Seonghwa start stroking his hair. He let out an approving noise at the feeling, and he felt his eyes get heavy. 

“Go to sleep, baby,” Seonghwa whispers into his ears, and that was all it took for Yeosang to finally go to sleep for the night. 

-

Yeosang woke up with a massive headache. He groaned as he opened his eyes, and his hand traced over the empty bed. He lifted his head, confused to see Seonghwa not there. His stomach growled, and he slowly got out of the bed. He ran a hand through his hair and walked out of the room. What he saw was totally relatable. Most of the members were either at the table or on the couch with tired eyes and annoyed expressions. 

Yeosang walked into the kitchen to see Seonghwa cooking. He wrapped his arms around the older, making him jump. “Goodmorning.” He mumbles. 

“Goodmorning, sweetheart. Did you sleep alright?” Yeosang let go of him to give him a look of disbelief. 

“Sorry, bad question,” Seonghwa says before kissing Yeosang gently. The younger melts into the other's comforting touch. His head became less painful as they slowly kissed. 

“You’re going to burn the food,” Hongjoong says as he walks into the kitchen, making the two pull away. Seonghwa glares at the man but says nothing before going back to cook. Yeosang bet it was because he didn’t want to anger the tiny man any more than he already was. 

“Hyung, I have a headache,” Yeosang complained and Seonghwa looked at him real quick. “Hold on, baby. Let me finish this and I’ll get some medicine for you. Go sit down for now. That might help.” Yeosang silently nodded and made his way to the table and sat down by a grumpy Jongho. Seonghwa came later with food and a pill. 

“Here, eat slowly.” He says and kisses Yeosang on the cheek. 

“Why are you both so gross?” Jongho complained. 

“No one wants your opinion.” Yeosang snapped back. 

Yeosang could see Seonghwa giving the youngest a disapproving glare, which made the boy shut up. Yeosang smiled to himself before he put the pill in his mouth and took a big gulp of water. He slowly started eating, not once looking up from his plate. 

It was a while until he heard shuffling. He slowly lifted his head off the kitchen table, which he placed there after he finished eating, and glared at the two making their way out of the bedroom. Everyone looked up and stared at them with bad intentions.

Yeosang was the first to speak. “I’m going to fucking kill both of you!” 

He didn’t get to in the end because their leader was already a ticking bomb that blew up before he got the chance. Let’s just say, Woosan weren’t allowed to sleep in the same room for a week.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :)


End file.
